


Forgiven but not Forgotten

by kierakaitou



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, POV Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierakaitou/pseuds/kierakaitou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not the type of person who is willing to forgive what cannot be forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiven but not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Sakura POV. Previously posted on ff.net. I hope you enjoy it!

## Forgive but not Forgotten

I am not the type of person who is willing to forgive what cannot be forgotten. . .  
  
Or so I once said.  
  
I hated him.  
  
With every fiber of my being, my life, my soul.  
  
He had taken my dream, the love of my life.  
  
I could not. . . Would not believe it.  
  
There was just no way.  
  
But here I am, once again. . . Watching them.  
  
And once again, feeling my heart break.  
  
I sighed, closing my eyes.  
  
The first time I saw them together I was furious.  
  
We were out on a mission in the woods. Kakashi was sitting on a tree branch with his ever present book, while Sasuke and Naruto had gone off training.  
  
I was getting quite bored sitting there bye myself, so I decided to go for a walk. I knew they didn't like to be bothered while training, but it couldn't hurt to watch right?  
  
I laughed slightly to myself.  
  
Was I ever wrong.  
  
I found them, not too far away from camp, sparing as I expected.  
  
They seemed to be evenly matched, but I could tell Sasuke had the upper hand.  
  
"Kage Bunshin no Jitsu!" I heard the blond call out as Sasuke was surrounded by five more Narutos.  
  
I watched, my eyes full of admiration, as the dark haired boy fought off the offending blonds.  
  
And before I knew it, they were standing on the ground panting. Sasuke with his ever present smirk as Naruto glared back.  
  
"Is that all you got dobe?" I heard Sasuke ask, his voice seeming less insulting than normal. His onyx eyes anything but cold and emotionless.  
  
"I'm just getting started, asshole." Naruto replied as Sasuke calmly walked toward him, his smirk never leaving his mouth.  
  
"Oh really?" I heard the raven haired boy ask as he stopped a few feet away from the blond. His voice almost teasing.  
  
"Yea, really."Naruto said as he closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and claiming his lips with his own.  
  
I remember at that time feeling nothing but anger and hated toward the blond shinobi. I wanted desperately for Sasuke to push him away, to yell at him, insult him. . .  
  
But none of that ever happened.  
  
I remember watching, feeling my heart shatter, as Sasuke wrapped his arms around the Naruto’s waist, and fiercely kissing him back. Pulling him closer, as if he never wanted to let go. . .  
  
I didn't know what to think. . . I was blinded by anger and hatred. I didn't even register the tears flowing freely down my cheeks or the way my trembling body fought to keep me standing.  
  
They parted from the kiss, staring lovingly into each others eyes, before Sasuke tenderly pulled Naruto back into an embrace.  
  
If I wouldn't have been so angry, so blinded. . . I would have seen it.  
  
Something that wasn't meant for anyone but Naruto to see.  
  
I would have seen Sasuke smile. . . A true smile. Not one of his smirks, not menacing, not bragging. . .  
  
Just a simple smile.  
  
I would give anything to see him smile like that at me.  
  
Anything and everything. . .  
  
I had then wiped my face, surprised at the wetness of my cheeks, before heading back to camp.  
  
Telling myself repeatedly that I didn't really see that. . . It was just my imagination.  
  
Everyone knew that the two hated each other; they couldn't even go through a day without getting into an argument. . .  
  
They couldn't have just been. . .  
  
They couldn't. . . It couldn't have been real.  
  
My spirits lifted slightly and I put on a smile before stepping into the clearing.  
  
Everything was just as I had left it. Kakashi still in the same spot, reading the same book.  
  
I sighed as I sat down, the silver haired nin looking at me quizzically before returning to his book. . . Well as quizzically as one can look with only one eye showing.  
  
I only got a few minutes to think before Naruto and Sasuke returned, the blond bouncing happily as the other walked calmly behind.  
  
I smiled bitterly at Naruto as he sat down next to me, smile never leaving his fox-like face.  
  
I looked up at Sasuke and was surprised to see him looking intently back. His onyx eyes drilling into my own, clearly stating that what I saw was no illusion. . .  
  
But in fact, reality. . . And that Sasuke knew I was there the whole time.  
  
I smiled sadly, still unbelieving, as the raven haired boy walked across the camp and sat down near the tree Kakashi was currently occupying.  
  
The rest of the mission went bye in a blur, and before I knew it I was home and sleeping in my own bed.  
  
It was then I started to notice the little things that had failed to catch my attention before.  
  
The way Sasuke looked at Naruto, the lingering touches, teasing voices, how they sat just a little bit too close. . .  
  
It was all so clear. . . So obvious.  
  
And yet  
  
No one knew, no one noticed. . .  
  
And it hurt.  
  
More than anything else.  
  
I hated him. . . Them.  
  
I hated the blond for taking away the only person I truly loved.  
  
And I hated Sasuke for choosing that idiot over me.  
  
What did he have that I didn't? What made him so special?  
  
All unanswered questions that I will forever have spinning throughout my head.  
  
Even now, as I watch them, my heart breaks.  
  
Only this time I feel no hatred. . .  
  
No anger. . .  
  
No remorse. . .  
  
Because this time I can finally see.  
  
I can see that Naruto makes Sasuke happy, and in the end, that's all that really matters to me.  
  
They are sitting together under a large oak tree, falling leaves floating down to the ground around them.  
  
Naruto is sound asleep, his head resting on Sasuke's shoulder, snoring ever so slightly.  
  
Sasuke is silently running his fingers through the blond’s silky hair, a contented smile on his face as he looks lovingly at the sleeping boy.  
  
The raven haired boy places a soft kiss onto Naruto's forehead, before looking in my direction. . . Staring directly into my eyes.  
  
He looked at me sadly, as if to say that he was sorry. . .  
  
Sorry for hurting me.  
  
I smiled sadly back, and shook my head. Silently saying that it was OK.  
  
It was OK because he was happy.  
  
He then did the unthinkable. . . He smiled at me.  
  
And. . . I smiled back.  
  
He looked at me a moment longer, before returning his attention back to his blond lover.  
  
I watched a moment longer before heading back, my heart slowly mending.  
  
I had once said that I couldn't forgive something that I couldn't forget. . .  
  
But now I found that the reason that I could forgive was because I couldn't forget.  
  
I can never forget.  
  
But for him, I can forgive.  
  
For as long as his smile is true.  
  



End file.
